


Break

by Saricess



Series: Break Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, basically maul & ahsoka have sex in front of obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: When the Jedi Council gets a message from Darth Maul who has Ahsoka kidnapped, Obi-Wan immediately goes to Mandalore to bring her back. But once he get's there, he finds out it was all very wrong.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Break Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> basically maul and ahsoka have sex in front of obi-wan (who begs and pleads them to stop), if this makes you uncomfortable then please do NOT read.

The humming of the hyperspace did nothing to calm Obi-Wan’s nerves like they normally would, of course he couldn’t be surprised given the situation. On the outside he might seem a bit calm but on the inside it was the total opposite, blood rushing through his veins by his quick heartbeat, fingers tapping against the controls nervously and his head with an annoying pressure. 

He shouldn’t expect anything different, not when Maul was involved and that wasn’t the worst part - no what got Obi-Wan nervous and afraid the most was his grand padawan (can he still call her that?) who was in the Sith’s possession. 

He remembered the holovid he got very clearly and knew it would take a while to get rid of. As he thought about it, it played in his mind again, it had been since he made his journey to Mandalore and was powerless to stop it yet again.

It was him, Yoda, Mace and Ki-Adi-Mundi in the communications room in the Jedi Temple, he was summoned there and as soon as they played the message he understood why.

It showed Maul, standing tall with his hands behind his back, calm and collected. Nothing Obi-Wan had seen him like before, as he only saw a savage beast thirsty for revenge against the Jedi Master. 

“ _ This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi _ .” Even his voice was calm as he spoke, there was no glare or snarl. “ _ I have something that belonged to you, _ ” Maul reached a hand out and grabbed onto something and seconds later pulled in a very familiar Togruta by an arm that was cuffed behind her back along with the other. Obi-Wan had been shocked to see Ahsoka as she left the Order, shocked to see that somehow Maul had her - shocked to see the state she was in. 

There were bruises on her arms, her clothes (which he noticed were changed from her Jedi ones of course - a deep blue shirt with no sleeves, dark green trousers tucked into black boots and a black headpiece) had rips in them and her eyes were red - Has she been crying?! Oh Force what did Maul do to her? 

Maul spoke again, breaking Obi-Wan’s thought from Ahsoka. “ _ If you want her back, _ ” His other hand came to cup her chin. “ _ Come to Mandalore and we can discuss your surrender - Oh and come alone, don’t bring anyone. Especially Skywalker. We don’t need him, do we my dear? _ ” Maul had placed his lips against her cheek as he spoke which made her whimper, Obi-Wan found himself clenching his fists at how close Maul was to Ahsoka. “ _ If you don’t come, especially alone, then Ahsoka Tano- _ ” The hand holding her chin spread out and his lightsaber came into his hand, immediately activating and the red glow came close to Ahsoka’s neck. “ _ -will die. _ ”

That had been possibly almost half an hour ago as Obi-wan immediately went to a shuttle and set his journey to Mandalore, he gave the Council little words - only agreeing with Maul’s terms and that he would be back with Ahsoka as quickly as he could.

Leaving Anakin out of it left a sour taste in his mouth as out of everyone, he should be told of this the most. Ahsoka was - used to be his padawan and they loved each other dearly, much like siblings which most of the Council wasn’t happy about. Obi-Wan had mixed feelings about it, he was happy that the two got along so well but knew that one day Anakin would have to let her go - Obi-Wan excepted it to be since she became a Jedi Knight, he didn’t expect it to be with her leaving the Order after being falsely accused.

Hopefully Anakin would understand him, that he needed to go alone otherwise Ahsoka would be killed.

The sudden lurch of coming out of hyperspace made Obi-Wan more nervous that his body started to shake a little - he wasn’t like this even when he got the message from Satine to help her. And now he was going back to the place where Maul killed her in front of him, and that same man threatened to do the same to Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan might not have been able to save the woman he loved, but he sure as hell is going to save the young girl that used to be his grand padawan.

He landed his small shuttle on the bay and powered it down after setting the runway down, he gripped the controls and took a deep breath. He needed to be calm and have a focused mind, not just for Maul but for Ahsoka. Taking another deep breath he stood and made his way down the runway where he was greeted by a group of four Mandalorians, their armour now red to show their loyalty for their new ruler. 

“Lord Maul has been expecting you.” One of them said, a man Obi-Wan guessed by the voice. “We will take you to him now, hand over your lightsaber.”

Obi-Wan had to bite his lip for a snarky comment and handed his weapon to the man,another Mndalorian, a woman he presumed by the chest plate, pulled out cuffs that Obi-Wan knew were ones to suppress Force users, and placed them on him. Obi-Wan didn’t resist and was led onto a hover taxi where the Mandalorians stood around him with their blasters ready, Obi-Wan wasn’t going to fight them, not with Ahsoka’s life on the line. 

Once they arrived at the palace they led him inside and into the throne room where there was no sign of Maul, they pushed him onto his knees a bit away from the steps that led to the throne and was surprised to see a long piece of metal along the floor with a hoop on the top with along chain. Another male soldier wrapped the chain between his cuffs before locking it in - a new device Maul must have installed to keep Obi-Wan from escaping.

The Mandalorians left, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the throne room. The last memory he had here was holding Satine in his arms before she went, it wasn’t a good one but one he needed to push back to focus. Luckily the sound of doors opening helped that and he looked to see Maul walking up behind him from the main doors, the Sith’s metal feet against the hard and polished floor was loud on his ears with every step that was taken. 

“The great Obi-Wan Kenobi on his knees.” Maul spoke with a smug voice as he came into Obi-Wan’s view, the Jedi Master looked up at him to see the smug on his face with a grin. “What a sight.”

“A most pleasurable one I assume.” 

Maul chuckled. “So much arrogance in you, no wonder where she gets it from.”

Obi-Wan knew who Maul mentioned and straightened. “Where is Ahsoka?”

“Oh don’t worry, she will be joining us shortly.” Maul said nonchalantly came to stand before Obi-Wan in clear view, letting the Jedi Master take him all in. Nothing had changed from his appearance but something caught Obi-Wan’s eye, a slight purple mark on the small view of Maul’s chest he allowed to be bare. The Sith noticed this and pulled at the edge of his tunic to fully reveal the small mark. “Interested in this? She has very sharp teeth, but that’s not surprising given her species. Though I suspect even without fangs she would use them.”

Cold washed over Obi-Wan at Maul’s words, in what situation would Ahsoka have to use her teeth? Maul would have to be close to her to use such a tactic, so how? “What did you do to her?” 

Maul hummed, some amusement in his tone that didn’t set well with the Jedi and sat on the throne. “You will soon find out.” 

Obi-Wan’s nerves were getting more and more nervous, he hoped to Force that Maul didn’t do anything terrible to Ahsoka. He saw from the message the state she had been in and prayed nothing more had happened, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something happened to her as well - she had already been through enough.

“Ah,” Maul’s pleasant sigh brought Obi-Wan to focus. “Here she comes now.”

If it was possible Obi-Wan straightened more and listened for the sound of the main doors to open, but was surprised to hear the side doors opened, Obi-Wan looked and as soon as he saw her he froze.

Gone were the bruises and the red eyes from crying, her clothing had been replaced with a maroon cropped halter top and matching tights with a large cutout on the side of her thighs, finished with black boots. Instead of fear that he expected there was calmness, and as soon as she saw Maul she smiled. 

“My Lord.” She greeted him with happiness. Obi-Wan wished he could rub his eyes because surely this wasn’t Ahsoka, it couldn’t be.

“My Lady.” Maul addressed her with a smile of his own and held his hand out. “Come here.”

Ahsoka walked to him and held out her hand to place in Maul’s, who gently curled his fingers around it. Obi-Wan watched with wide eyes as Maul brought Ahsoka’s hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles - Was Ahsoka blushing?!

“We have a guest my dear.” Obi-Wan remembered how Maul called Ahsoka that on the message and felt sickened by it and here he is calling her it again, and if possible began to hate it more. Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan and he hoped that she would see him and snap out of whatever was happening - that she would see her grandmaster and then think of Anakin, and come to her senses and fight back.

But no, that doesn’t happen. To his surprise there is nothing of the sort of surprise and relief, nothing to show her seeing a trance - no when she looked at him smiled, but not the smile he was hoping for - it was sadistic, one of evil intent that Obi-Wan had seen on dark side users every time he came into contact with them. But Ahsoka wasn’t dark - sure sometimes she would go a bit too far like Anakin but that didn’t make them bad people, not enough to be a Sith and use the dark side of the Force.

“I’m surprised he actually came.” Ahsoka said, her voice also held a tone of lingering sinister - it reminded the Jedi of Ventress. “After what the last time we saw each other.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but flinch at her words, of course the last time they saw each other was in the Council chambers after Anakin had proven her innocent, where they apologised and welcomed her back with the promotion of Jedi Knight - one for sure he thought Ahsoka would take. He was shocked and surprised as the others when Ahsoka rejected the promotion, rejected to come back to the Order and left. Anakin hadn’t been the same after that, he was more closed off and hardly stayed in the same room as Obi-Wan or any other Council members, Plo Koon was the only one and Obi-Wan suspected it was because the Kel Dor was close to Ahsoka and always believed her to be innocent.

Unlike him.

“It seems that he still cares for you.” Maul said with amusement that mirrored in his yellow eyes. “That is what we wanted, was it not?”

Obi-Wan raised a brow - what  _ they _ wanted? 

“It doesn’t matter if he does or not.” Ahsoka scoffed and stepped closer to Maul, her fingers intertwining with his that made Obi-Wan uncomfortable. “The plan will still work.”

Plan? What plan? And why was Ahsoka in on this and helping Maul?

“Ahsoka…” He spoke her name softly yet with caution. “What are you doing?”

“It’s a surprise.” She smirked, it was sinister just like Ventress’s. It made his blood run cold.

Obi-Wan pushed himself forward, trying to get close to his grand padawan and pleaded. “Ahsoka. Ahsoka listen to me, whatever Maul has done to you, we can help.”

Ahsoka giggled and it sent shivers up his spine, it was nothing like the light and joyful he had heard often caused by Anakin’s tactics and Plo Koon - just like her smile it was sinister, and he hated it. 

“Help me?” She repeated in a voice that she found his words amusing. “Why would you ever do something like that? You never have before so why start now?” Her words made him flinch again, but Ahsoka gave him no time to go through the reasons why. “Plus I don’t need nor want your help.”

Obi-Wan continued to look at her in shock as she stepped closer to the Zabrak on the throne and seated herself on his lap, which the male greatly enjoyed.

Maul placed his hands on her body, one on her thigh that rested over the other as she laid in his lap, and the other hand under her back and came to rest on the side of her torso that was in Obi-Wan’s view. The Jedi Master was almost in horror at the sight - Ahsoka willingly sat herself on Maul’s lap who enjoyed her there - just what the hell was going on?

“It seems our guest is a bit shocked by your behaviour my dear.” Maul told Ahsoka with amusement, the young Togruta looked at Maul and placed her hands on his cheek, and gave him a smirk.

“Why don’t we shock him more?”

Obi-Wan stared in shock and horror as Ahsoka placed her lips on Maul, the Zabrak kissed her back and his hands squeezed the flesh that was under them, making Ahsoka moan and wiggle into his hold. No words came from Obi-Wan - the shock rendered him speechless, only when they broke the kiss and giggled (chuckled on Maul’s part), Ahsoka turned back to him and by seeing his expression, her smirk grew - as did Maul’s.

The Jedi Master glared at the Sith and his hands clenched into fists. “What have you done to her?”

“Nothing that she didn’t want, I assure you.” Maul answered, but Obi-Wan didn’t believe his words - he was confused by them. Why did Maul mean? What happened to Ahsoka? What had he done to her to make her like this?

Another giggle came from Ahsoka as she re-positioned herself on Maul’s lap - straddling him with her hands on his shoulders. “It looks like the plan is already working, My Lord.”

“Then My Lady,” Maul placed his hands on her hips and drew her in closer, the smirk still on his lips. “Let us get to it.”

Ahsoka grinned and placed her lips on Maul’s jaw and kissed along the bone before she trailed down, Maul moved his face to give Ahsoka more room as she went down, and kissed along his neck and throat. She kissed down the window of his bare chest, and Obi-Wan watched as she got on her knees before the Sith and put a hand under the waistband of his pants, and pulled out something the Jedi Master never would have thought that Maul would have.

“Ahsoka.” His voice got louder with his plea. “Get away from him.”

“Oh but why would I ever want to do that?” She smirked again as she turned her head to him, and he absolutely despised the lust in her eyes. “He’s _ so _ good Obi-Wan.” 

He hated that he knew the innuendo - hated that it was Ahsoka talking - hated that it was all about Maul.

His eyes widened in horror once again as Ahsoka turned back to the Zabrak, and put his  _ thing _ in her mouth. He watched as Ahsoka sucked in her cheeks and bobbed her head, her hand pumping the base - a pleasurable moan came from her that he absolutely hated. 

Maul groaned and placed a hand on the valley between her montrals, his other clenching the arm of the throne. He looked at Ahsoka with pride and delight - Obi-Wan refused to acknowledge the lust there, it was not right - this was not right.

“Your former Jedi is marvellous with her mouth and tongue.” Maul taunted with a smirk as he looked at Obi-Wan, who couldn’t even glare at the awful words. “Of course she had some  _ training.” _

Something caught in the back of Obi-Wan’s throat that made him suck air through his gritted teeth, he wanted to go over there and pull Ahsoka away from Maul, defeat the Sith and take Ahsoka back to the Jedi Temple - her home - where she would get help.

He tugged at the restraints and pleaded to the Force to help him, but it didn’t not answer him. He was powerless.

Maul groaned again but loudly this time, the hand he had on the throne went to brush against her leku which made Ahsoka shiver. Obi-Wan knew the montrals and lekku of Togruta’s were sensitive and were mainly used for sexual activities. To see Maul do that to Ahsoka, and to see her enjoy it made him sick.

Ahsoka pulled away from Maul much to Obi-Wan’s relief, he hoped she had come to her senses, realised what she was doing and run away from him.

But no, of course that didn’t happen.

He would see her smirk by the way the creases in her cheek, she spoke with a sinister glee like before. “Are you going to cum My Lord?”

What? Obi-Wan froze at her words. No. No that’s not possible. Maul’s lower half was made out of metal, there was no he could-

“Yes My Lady.” The Sith answered her with a smirk. “Where would you like it to go?”

“My mouth.” Ahsoka answered without hesitation that made Obi-Wan even more sick. “I want it in my mouth, please My Lord.”

Maul chuckled. “Get your pretty mouth back on there and you will have your wish.”

Ahsoka again didn’t hesitate and took his length back in her mouth, her movements faster and harder. Obi-Wan heard the slurp, gasps, licks and kisses she gave and he wanted nothing more then to pull her off and make it stop.

“Stop this Ahsoka.” He spoke firmly laced with fear. “Stop it now.”

She didn’t - in fact she giggled which was muffled. To add to Obi-Wan’s horror, Maul gave another loud moan and his body shuddered, Ahsoka went still. 

No.

A few seconds went by when Ahsoka pulled away once again and wiped her chin, Maul gently cupped the structure and looked at her softly.

“Good girl.” He praised her and she giggled once again. “Will you show our guest just how beautiful you look right now?”

Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan with a smirk, white liquid at the corner of her mouth which dripped down her chin. He watched as she licked her mouth and wiped the drip away with her hand, only to lick it all clean.

“My Lord,” She turned back to Maul which for once Obi-Wan was grateful for, he didn’t want to see her like  _ that _ . “You taste  _ so _ good.”

Obi-Wan’s body shivers in disgust and whether the two before him notice, they don’t say anything about it.

“As you have told me before.” The Zabrak replied, dare Obi-Wan say, cheekily. “Now my dear, strip for me will you?”

His blood ran cold.

Ahsoka giggled, amused and excited. “Of course!”

“No.” The Jedi gasped out. “N-No. Stop it.” He pleaded to the Togruta and looked at her with desperate eyes despite her back on him. “Ahsoka. Please stop. This isn’t you and you know it!”

“Isn’t it?” She snapped back at him, eyes of anger and lips snarled that showed her fangs. But her expression quickly changed to bliss as she said her next words. “I feel more like myself then I ever have! And it’s all thanks to My Lord Maul.” She turned to the said man with a smile and beamed eyes, the way she looked at him - it looked like that she was in l-

Obi-Wan quickly shook the disgusted thought out of his head. 

Maul smirked at her and stood, he placed a hand on her cheek and caressed the skin. Ahsoka immediately leaned into his touch and - did Maul just soften his gaze?

“It was an honour, My Lady Ahsoka.” They kissed again, short and heated. As soon as their lips parted Ahsoka pushed him back onto the throne.

“It’s time for your show My Lord.” She teased as her hands went to the end of her crop top, Maul cocked a brow and leaned back in his throne, and looked at her with lidded eyes.

“Take the stage my dear.”

Ahsoka chuckled and it was just as sinister as her giggles. Her fingers danced around the end of the material before she ripped it in two and shrugged the pieces off her and let them fall to the floor. There was no bra so her breasts were instantly seen, there was a hunger in Maul’s eyes and once again Obi-Wan just wanted it all to end.

He wished that and pleaded to Ahsoka to stop many times and failed - this was reality, this was happening, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Ahsoka placed a foot on one of Maul’s legs as she cupped her breasts, Maul looked at her amused before unclipping the straps and gently took her boot off before he threw it away, not caring where it landed. The same happened to the other boot and when Ahsoka stood back on her own two feet, she grabbed the waistband of her tights and pulled them down along with her underwear and kicked them off her ankles, ignoring where they went.

Maul growled lustfully and grabbed her hips to pull her to stand in between his legs before he trailed his hands up and down her body, Obi-Wan shuddered in disgust again at the scene - especially how much Ahsoka enjoyed it. 

“So beautiful.” Maul’s whisper echoed in the room. Obi-Wan refused to acknowledge the awe in the Zabrak’s voice, refused to see the lust and caring touches he gave Ahsoka - it shouldn’t be like that.

_ Would it be better if he was harsh and she was crying? _ The thought shocked Obi-Wan. Would it be better for Maul to be harsh with Ahsoka, who would be crying and begging him to stop? Or should he be grateful that it’s the opposite? Seeing all of this before him made him sick, angry and disgusted - but for it to be the other way around? 

He’s repulsed that he even considered the ideas, no matter how Maul and Ahsoka acted - it was all wrong.

A loud squeal brought him out of his thoughts and he focused to see Ahsoka in Maul’s place on the throne with him on one knee before her. His hands trail from her hips and down to her thighs to her ankles where he props them on the edge of the throne. 

Then Maul spread them, buried his face between and Ahsoka moaned.

“No.” Obi-Wan gave a shaken whisper before raising his voice. “No!”

But the two didn’t pay him any attention - in fact Maul had gone further and placed his hands under Ahsoka’s thighs and lifted them up, her hands were on his head and careful of the horns. Maul’s jaw was moving and Ahsoka let out pleasurable noises and closed her eyes to bathe in it all.

He never wished it before, but Obi-Wan didn’t want the ability to see and hear right now.

“O-Oh. Oh!” Ahsoka’s moans echoed throughout the room. She opened her eyes and smirked at the Zabrak between her legs. “Oh My Lord, your mouth is so good.”

Maul chuckle was muffled and Obi-Wan heard the sluppred noise of Maul against her, he grimaced and turned away from the sigh, tightly shutting his eyes to rid himself of the image, and to think of anything else to block out the horrid sounds.

But help wasn’t on his side as Ahsoka’s moans got louder, she started to gasp, groan and speak sentences that she should not be saying.

“Hmmm My-My Lord!” He heard her loud moan and then heavy breathing and he shuddered on the content of what happened. 

His head then turned and his eyes opened but not on his own terms, no he was being forced to see Maul licking up Ahsoka who had her hands stretched out, facing the Jedi Master who quickly caught on to what happened.

Ahsoka was using the Force to control him - to force him to see the aftermath of her orgasm. But how? Yes they used the Force to move things and people, but to force someone to turn their heads and eyes open, that’s not something Jedi do - only Sith.

_ “You will soon find out.” _

No. No it can’t be. Ahsoka wouldn’t learn the ways of the Sith - she just wouldn’t!

But here she is, engaging in a sexual act with Maul - something Obi-Wan thought would never happen. But it is, right before his very eyes. 

“You taste exquisite My Lady.” Maul told her as he stood and leaned in close to her. “Absolutely divine.” She giggled into their kiss which was short before Maul leaned back and began to undo the wrap around his waist and threw it away before doing the same to his shirt and pants. Ahsoka has the absolute look of lust in her eyes and the way she bit her lip, she stood and placed a hand on Maul’s chest and trailed it down, her fingertips along the side of his tattoos before she grasped his length.

Maul groaned into her hand and placed his hands on her waist and he thrust his hips, they shared another kiss, longer then the last two before Maul took his seat back on the throne with Ahsoka on her lap, facing Obi-Wan.

“I think it’s time for the main event.”

Obi-Wan paled. There was a main event to this? What the hell could it be? Hadn’t they done enough already? All he wanted was for all of this to end.

Ahsoka placed her hands on the arms of the throne and lifted herself up, Maul grabbed his length and stood it up beneath her - and that’s when Obi-Wan understood what they meant.

“No!”

His anguished cry was deaf on their ears as Ahsoka lowered herself onto Maul’s length, her loud moan echoed through the room and powered over Obi-Wan’s cry. Maul placed his hands back on her hips as she lifted herself back up before slamming back on, he groaned loudly as she began to ride his length.

Ahsoka moaned as she jerked herself on his length, her mouth open and eyes shut as she drowned in pleasure. Obi-Wan tried to look away from the scene but was forced to watch, as Maul used the Force to make him look. 

“Stop it...Stop it!” He began to beg louder then he ever had before. “Please! Maul you can stop now! You’ve broken me! Now make it stop!”

Maul's eyes beamed and he hummed in amusement. “Stop? Why would we ever want to stop? My Lady, do you wish to stop?”

“Force no!” Ahsoka gasped and continued her actions. “I don’t ever want to stop!”

Maul grinned at Obi-Wan with mock hurt. “My Lady has spoken.” He then started to thrust his hips, making Ahsoka make loud pleasurable noises that was sure to be heard from outside. Maul kept the Force on Obi-Wan as the act continued and Obi-Wan could do nothing but watch and silently plead for it all to stop.

Ahsoka gripped the arms of the throne harder and threw her head back as she moaned. “Oh Maul! F-Force! Keep going!”

Maul growled and thrust his hips harder, the hand on her hip reached up to cup a breast and rub the hardened nipple between his fingers. “Oh Ahsoka, My Darling Ahsoka.”

Choked gasps and moans erupted from Ahsoka’s mouth as she kept riding Maul’s length, Obi-Wan felt tears running down his cheeks but with his hands cuffed, couldn’t wipe then away. Even if he could he wouldn’t - what was the point?

Suddenly Ahsoka moaned - the loudest she had ever so far and her body shivered and stilled. Obi-Wan grimaced because he knew what had happened. Her breathing was heavy and quick, but once she regained it she went back to moving herself on Maul’s length. 

“M-Maul.” She gasped and turned to look at him. “Cum in me. Please oh please cum inside me!”

The Zarbak’s eyes widened - beamed in such lust and excited that made Obi-Wan shiver in disgust. His hand went back to her hip and went back to thrust hard and quick in her.

“Is that what you want my dear? To feel my cum inside you? To feel it drip and slide down your thighs?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Then you shall have it.” He growled again and removed his Force hold on Obi-Wan to fully grab her hips, allowing him to go harder and quicker. The Jedi Master had a sign of relief on not seeing more of the scene, but was quickly filled with horror when his face was pulled back and eyes open - it was Ahsoka again, and she had the most gleeful look on her face then he had ever seen.

“Ahsoka…Please, stop it.”

Her gleeful look didn’t waver and Obi-Wan felt his heart break, no matter how much he begged and pleaded, she wouldn’t change - this wouldn’t stop - no matter how much he wanted it too. 

A loud moan mixed with a growl came from the Zabrak, his hips stopped and his head back against the cold stone of the throne. Ahsoka gasped and released ehr Force hold on Obi-Wan as she clutched Maul’s knees with her hands. Obi-Wan quickly bowed his head and closed his eyes and clenched his so hard that blood might ooze out, the tears kept coming and he had no energy to wipe them away - they would only appear again so why bother?

“My Lord look, he’s crying.” Ahsoka noted in a joyful tone. Obi-Wan tried to block her and everything out, and so didn’t hear or notice footsteps coming until his hair was harshly tucked upwards. A cry of pain escaped his lips and his eyes opened to see Ahsoka towering over him, a look of wonder on her face as she wiped a tear away with a finger and sucked on it.

She chuckled. “Who knew tears of pain could taste so good.” And licked his other cheek, ridding it of his tears. He shuddered in discomfort and disgust, he didn’t want Ahsoka like this; naked, at Maul’s whim, treating him like this.

He wanted her off.

He glared at her before he whipped his head, making her hold loosen which gave him the opportunity to bite her hand. Ahsoka immediately drew it back and Obi-Wan widened his eyes when he realised what he had done.

He had hurt Ahsoka - something he would have never ever expected of himself. If Maul wasn’t going to kill him, Anakin surely would.

“Ahso-”

“It looks like he still has some fire in him My Lord.” Ahsoka said, a bit of anger in her voice. She glared at him before she delivered a sharp pain on his cheek, making his head turn and teeth grit at the sharp pain. “Only My Lord can bite me.”

Obi-Wan’s lips quivered and he looked back at her, still in shame for what he did. “Ah-”

“Perhaps My Lady.” Maul spoke as he came up behind Ahsoka, he placed a hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin, and turned to make her look at him. “We need to break him more.”

The sight before the Jedi changed fast, Ahsoka was on her hands and knees with Maul behind her. His hands on her hips and his length quickly slammed inside her and a loud moan erupted from Ahsoka’s lips, her hands clawed at the hard ground beneath them as she was pounded into. 

“Ah! M-My Lord!” She gasped and arched her back, her eyes met Obi-Wan’s briefly but he closed them and faced away. 

He thought it was all over - he was wrong.

His hair was grabbed hardly again and tugged forward, his eyes opened from the pain to see it was Maul this time who handled him. A smirk on his lips with beaming as his hips continued to thrust into the Togruta between them. 

“How does it feel Kenobi, to see such a scene?” His yellow eyes glistened. “To watch your enemy fuck your grand padawan. To hear her moans and cries in pleasure and delight. To see her enjoy every moment of it? To know that you can’t do anything to stop it.”

Obi-Wan gasped as Maul tightened his hold on his hair and gritted his teeth. He couldn’t phantom any words, Maul knew what he was feeling but wanted to hear it from his mouth, why couldn’t he just be satisfied with his begs, pleads and tears?

Thankfully he didn’t have to answer and Maul released him, allowing Obi-Wan to tear his eyes away. But then he felt Ahsoka’s hands clutching his pants and looked at her - he wished he didn’t.

Her mouth was open to let out her gasps and moans, her eyes looking up at him with so much lust and pleasure. He could even see her breasts jiggle with each thrust Maul gave.

He instantly turned away and shut his eyes again, he could still hear all the pleasurable noises from both of them as well as skin slapping and the sound of wetness. 

It made him sick.

Finally to what felt like forever, both Ahsoka and Maul gave loud moans and Obi-Wan heard everything stop, except their heavy breathing. It was over - hopefully, but he wouldn’t open his eyes or look back. It was still too much.

“Look My Lord, our plan seemed to work.”

A hum came from Maul. “It seems so my dear, for now at least.”

That caught his attention, and Obi-Wan opened his eyes to look back at them. Ahsoka was still on her hands and knees but this time, a large coating of Maul’s cum on her back. He grimaced and felt even more sick, especially when Maul dragged a finger from the liquid to her mouth where Ahsoka greedily sucked.

He finally managed to speak. “W-What do you mean?”

“Oh Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka leaned up and sat on her knees, not bothered to hide her nudity. “You didn’t think you would be released after this did you?” She giggled at his shocked expression before she continued. “We’re going to break you Obi-Wan...” She placed her hands on his cheeks gently and started into his eyes. “And keep you that way.”

The Jedi’s world suddenly went black, and silent.


End file.
